When Did It Go Wrong
by swimjess
Summary: Most of us know the story about why God had cast out his son, Lucifer, into hell. But do we really know what happened and the feelings of God, having to do this to his own son?


**This journal belongs to:**

**God**

"Thou shalt not bow down thyself to them, nor serve them: for I the Lord thy God am a jealous God..."

Exodus 20:5

**Day 1**

My son, Lucifer, has never acted like this before. He has been meeting a very close friend of his, Beelzebub, quite often. Mostly in secret which is very concerning for a father. I come to believe that that is the reasoning of his unexpected temper changes. One minute he is perfectly fine and then it seems like after I do my duty as being All Mighty, Lucifer lashes out into a rage. He always seems to test me and my power but all young adults do that to their parents, I guess. I hope that these mood swings will eventually go away and that he will eventually be his normal self once again. As a father I have tried my hardest to love him and care for him and be there for him, I just don't know why he is acting up. All I can do right now is to continue to love him.

**Day 2**

Today was a quite strange a peculiar day. Lucifer and Beelzebub was out of our home conversing with others and they seemed to be quite interested in what the two had to say. I have a feeling, deep in my gut, that something is about to happen. And whatever it is, it is not good. Right now, I have to be prepared for anything. Anything at all.

**Day 3**

My instincts were correct. Lucifer and Beelzebub had been planning something for quite some time. A war in fact. It wont be a violent war though, but if he continues this, I will have to do things that no one has ever seen me do and things that I don't want to do, especially to my own son. This will be a war of thoughts, of ideas, of disagreements, of words. My followers and I are prepared for whatever comes our way and I just hope that the people will stay strong and do what is right. Today Lucifer and his followers showed up in our counsel meeting today and began shouting and chanting horrendous things at us. What shocked me most, was the fact that his actions of trying to overpower me weren't just part of his young adult stage. He truly believes that he should be the All Powerful and be in charge of everyone and everything. He was arguing to the counsel, but centered to me, that he has more power and deserves even more power. I am truly concerned. Not only for his well-being, but for the things I might have to do in the very near future.

**Day 4**

The war continues. This war has become more intense and it will not have good outcomes. This war will test all in the premortal state. It will test all of their faith, and their trust. Today my son did nothing but argue with me, persuade others, and become raged even more than before. I have never seen or even imagined in my wildest dreams that he could become this raged over who deserves more power. During our argument today I am regretted to say that things got out of hand and it became a literal mess. Tables and chairs were turned and I had to do things that I never wanted to do specifically because I don't like flaunting my powers. I find it extremely un-humble to do that, but today it had to be done. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been fulfilling my job and duty as Protector all of my sons and daughters.

**Day 5**

I have come to terms with the fact that Lucifers behavior and ideas that he should overrule me is unacceptable. As his father I need to lay down the law and fast before things get even more out of hand. I have a consequence I am considering for his actions. I just want it to make him realize his mistakes but his eyes are so clouded I'm not sure he'll be able to see and realize his mistakes anymore. The consequence I will take up with the counsel tomorrow will be to create a place called hell where everyone is tormented and is in pain for all of eternity, where they can never feel peace or happiness, all they feel is pain. There will be hot, fiery seas of red, and fire will forever fill their souls. I am going to call for an emergency council meeting in the morning and I hope that all goes well.

**Day 6**

This morning was the counsel meeting. I presented my plan and everyone agreed with me. Later in the morning today, Lucifer, Beelzebub, and his followers confronted me and were ready to do the worst to me. I wasn't ready to do it but I did it. At that moment I knew it had to be done. I had casted them out into eternal damnation. Hell, where they will feel the pain of all of the wrongs they've committed yesterday, today, and tomorrow, for all eternity. They shall never receive a body and they shall never be given the opportunity to change their mind. Lucifer does not deserve the title of "Light Bearer." He has caused the most darkness anyone has ever felt in this premortal state. He shall be called Satan, The Adversary, the Devil.

**Later on in Day 6**

Todays upbringing will change everything. It will change the future for all who shall experience mortal life. Although I know that Satan deserves everything that has happened and will happen, and that he must be given a severe consequence for his actions, I am still his father. And with me, being his father I have been wondering if this punishment is enough for him. Yes, he has felt my wrath upon him, but I have had thoughts running through my mind all day. Thoughts such as, "That was my son. How could he betray me?" and, "Why didn't he talk to me about his concerns earlier than now?" and, "Could this have been avoided?" But the thought that sticks in my mind the most is, "When did he start feeling this way? **When did it go wrong?**"


End file.
